Ink Me
by Krickitat
Summary: An Exploration of Body modification and the passion of art in some of its rarest forms, What is the ultimate expression of a painter? Sakura just might find out
1. Ink me

Ink Me

Characters: sai/sakura (a much unexplored genre I feel)  
Rating: NC-17 (what else? I mean really)  
Summary: exploring the art of bod-modification Sakura takes a step into the unknown world of the exquisite pain of art  
Intended one-shot. More? Maybe depends on the response  
Age: Sakura is 17 Sai can't be much older

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX  
The last dry stretch of road to town seemed to grow longer with each tired, dragging step. Although eagerly anticipated, the last mile of any journey was usually the hardest, that at least had been Sakura's experience. The pounded earthen road wavered before her while continued washes of heat arose attempting to stifle the very air in her lungs.

She absently noted the loss of Naruto's low pitched whiney grumble that had seemed to go on for hours. The heat had seemed to tamp down even his enthusiasm, and while still annoying, she had found the decrease in over all noise to be a general relief to her nerves. Her eyes seemed to squeak in the dry heat as they turned to contemplate the two males walking behind her. Naruto with his arms up cupping the back of his head. Sasuke walking with the casual elegance he was well known for, each step carefully and soundlessly placed, his hands almost carelessly shoved into his pockets as he stared straight at the road ahead of him. What he saw she could never tell, and try though she might, she never caught him looking at her. She doubted that he ever did... but she wanted him too. She wanted to turn and have him quickly glance away as if ashamed of being caught staring. To know that he cared what she thought about him. Just to know he wanted too.

This thought alone had sparked a sort of odd idea in her head that just hadn't let go of her, despite her inner arguments against something so crazy. After all, the only girls who ever got that kind of thing done were... She didn't know but they weren't nice girl-next-door girls like her. She had to admit maybe that was her problem.

She left off contemplating the depressing sight behind her and instead turned to look up at Sai taking point, more then likely just to get out of range of Sasuke and Naruto. Sai had quickly learned that Sasuke could pick on Naruto but that didn't mean he would let any body ELSE do it. It hadn't taken more then one little tussle with Sasuke before Sai learned to tone it down, at least while Sasuke was around. Otherwise, with Sasuke gone it was fair game to pick on Naruto to his heart's content

Sasuke's presence didn't stop him from insulting her though, far from it. At first he had been wary around her, especially after his fight with Sasuke, careful to look in his direction each time a nasty piece of tongue sewage would come her way. Sasuke would just stare right back and turn away with nothing said. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Sasuke seemed to have a hands off policy when it came to her. With the Uchiha she either learned to swim or she sunk to the bottom, no handouts were coming her way. That's why today she choose to walk in no mans land, in the middle. Knowing she wasn't welcome to walk with the two boys in the back, no matter what they might say, half fearful of what might be said to her should she catch up with the boy who walked in front. It really wasn't so bad, she gave as good as she got most of the time and she even found it entertaining to be able to match insult for insult with him. She just wasn't in the mood for any of their crap right now.

But he fascinated her.

_'Don't get me wrong, I'm not ATTRACTED to him or anything dumb like that... I just want- no, need to know more about him. If I could only get him to not SAY those things to me it would be so much better,'_ she mused to herself watching the graceful movement of his ass. _'Ooooh slobber material seriously!'_

Said ass wore hip hugging pants slung just low enough to catch glimpses of his low LOW belly and the high arches of his pelvic bones, gently tapering down into a fine trail of downy hair leading right into the top of his pants.

Finally the last boring half mile was reached. Each person split down their separate path, no word to one another other then half hearted waves of good bye. There was no need to check in, the fact alone that they came back was proof enough that this time their mission had been achieved. Their entrance had been marked and noted, and the proper people would be notified...enough said. She was glad for the respite, although she was in no way looked forward to the extra paper work this little freedom entailed. Her feet turned her in the direction of home but she looked over in the direction of Sai's retreating back and thought better of it. Racing after him and finally stopping right behind him, she was unsure how to go about asking what she wanted. He just stood there, feeling her behind him; unusually quiet; as he waited for whatever she had to say.

"Uuuh Sai... there's something I've been wanting to ask you...well a favor really..." she realized how hesitant she sounded, how big what she was about to ask him was to her and was quick to add. "If you don't want to that's fine too! But uuh..."

"Spit it out Ugly or stop wasting my time. You know it's nice, little, ugly girls like you who feel they can walk around just taking up as much of anyone's day as you want. So either say it or quit wasting my time."

Sakura pulled out her newly revised Sai dictionary and turning to chapter three, verse four. Mentally interpreted this to mean 'hey I'm as tired and sweaty as you and if this is not important could we please talk about it some other time?' She finally decided, her mind made up.

"Will you meet me later at the clearing on the edge of town? The...there's something... a favor I want to ask you...if you don't mind." This last was added in a small voice. Instead of more filth from his mouth, he just turned and looked at her over his shoulder, nodded and walked away.

"Sunset?" she yelled to his retreating form. He just negligently waved his hand, not even bothering to turn, soon disappearing into the maze of streets that led to his small apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat in the last rays of weak sunlight just peeping over the rim of a distant mountain, laying back and reveling in the quiet hush as the sun finally set for the day. She had run home to quickly shower and change. Looking out her window towards the clearing she remembered the little; almost hidden, pond that lay not far away where she could catch some blessed relief for the last few sultry hours before the air cooled. She opened her drawer and contemplated her old one-piece swimming suit with a curled lip, it had stayed in here so long just because her body refused to freakin GROW. Her mother had kept giving the excuse that the stupid thing still fit, therefore, she had no GOOD reason in wanting to buy something new._ Lime green ewwwwww'_ Sakura shuddered, staring at the horrible contraption, but brightened up remembering her little secret stored away in a bag in the corner, She had no idea how Ino managed to convince her to buy it, but it was simply gorgeous, and after trying it on she had to have it no matter what her mother might say.

Changing into her beautiful new black bikini she stared at herself in the mirror hardly knowing how she dared to wear the skimpy little thing in public. The top came down to cup and gently enhance her still tender breasts, to her amazement they had grown from an A cup to a large B cup in the last year alone. It had been more then a good excuse for a something new. The bottom was shaped like boy shorts, hugging her hips but riding low showing the gentle, yet muscular curve of her belly. She quickly drew on a pair of cut off shorts, grabbed a bag with an over sized towel inside, and headed out eager to spend what little part of the day she had left cooling off in the shaded pond. When she got there she found the area relatively empty except for a small group of noisy academy students playing hookey. Sakura had been quick to chase the little brats off, too tired to even hit one of the little bastards when he turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

She lay back with her face turned away from the sun, the bright orange red color of sunset bathing her skin, and the smell of warm grass invading her nose. She felt his shadow fall over her, and she was glad she had noticed him approaching in time to not jump...it was so much cooler that way- if you can act like you're not startled. Her eyes cracked open the slightest bit but he was haloed by the sun. She could see no part of his face, sighing she scooted over and closed her eyes indicating that he should lay back and enjoy this one quiet moment with her before they would begin talking of other things. He complied by taking off his short belly shirt and sitting back to lean on his elbows to enjoy the dying daylight.

Moments later Sakura was made aware of yet another smell that enticed her... the smell of sun-warmed skin. It was tantalizing and strong. She always felt that she should be sickened by what was nothing more then the smell of mildly burnt flesh. But she wasn't even as it overpowered his own light scent. She breathed in deeply, opening her mouth to get the most from it.

"So Ugly, what was this favor you wanted?" he asked quietly next to her ear, his breath whispering across her check making her shiver as she finally felt the first chill of evening.

She lazily rolled her head towards him and felt all of her tension and uncertainty from earlier gently melt away. "I wanted to ask if you could do a very special drawing for me...very special." She firmly stated, staring up at him her eyes half lidded in lazy sensuality.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked down at her in shock, this had been the last thing he would have expected of her but he was willing to go with it. She rolled onto her side and held her head up with her arm making a perfect profile out of her long slender body, unknowingly showing him flashes of the edge of a pert little nipple.

"I want you to give me a tattoo." she stated waiting to see what his reaction might be to this unusual request. It certainly wasn't something that people asked of you every day, that was for sure.

"Sorry Ugly, I'm not about to put some third rate piece of wall trash on your ass just so you can giggle and show it off to your friends when you're feeling naughty. Unlike some people, I take my art seriously." He snorted and turned to get up and leave.

"I don't have a picture for you to use. In fact, I have absolutely no idea what I want to put on my body or where...I want you to decide that." She had finally caught his attention.

"What?" He turned back to silently stare at her having a hard time understanding what she really wanted.

"I want you," she pointed at Sai, "To give me," she pointed at herself, "A tattoo and I want you to choose what it is and where it goes... and I won't interfere."

"Why?" it was the only question he could think to ask.

"Because... you have an eye for beauty and the only way to be sure I get something perfect is to let you handle everything...and because I trust you Sai." She stated it quietly but with complete sincerity.

He sat and looked out at the pond for a long time and Sakura waited for him to make his decision without prodding from her. He had to want to do it and that was that. He had to, otherwise he would never put everything he had into the experience.

Finally seeming to make up his mind he turned to her, "And what do I get for doing this?"

Sakura smiled not really having thought of this part, but of course he would want something in return. "A walking canvas? I would think that would be a turn on for any artist."

"Yeah but a canvas that's gunna get fat, old, and uglier." he lightly stated back at her, "I see no compliment to my work."

"Hmm... you really think I'm gunna get fat? I don't know, neither of my parents are fat...I really don't think I will. My mother is a very beautiful woman, even at her age, and people tell me I look just like her." She pouted, hating the horrible idea of getting fat and potentially ugly.

"So you trust me? To do whatever?" he asked, making her agree to it now, a plan already forming in his mind. "You might not like what I ask you to do, it might make you very uncomfortable. But once we start you can't stop... You have to agree to that now or I refuse to do it." He grinned wickedly at her.

"I agree," it was so easy. _Who thought it would be this easy?_

"It's not enough...I want something else." He said, adding a last thought.

"What?" she was cautious now.

"You have to let me draw or take pictures and eventually, paint you... naked. You have to agree to it or I won't do it and you'll never find anyone as good as me."

"Look, I appreciate it but I'm not about to sleep with yo-" he cut her off.

"That has nothing to do with it, if you sleep with me you'll do it for your own reasons, I just want to draw you."

The long silence stretched out between them as she contemplated this, "Ok."

"Fine, we have the next two days off, I'll find everything we need tonight then you come to my apartment early tomorrow and we'll get started." With this he got up and left, walking away. Sakura flopped back into the grass suddenly exhausted but more then happy, she had finally gotten it over with.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
You must be wondering why i reposted well recently i Have aquired the most FABULOUS beta in the whole wide world, Every one say hello to Nacht my new beta. In the next few weeks i am going to have her beta and then repost ALL of my work, all of it is getting a complete and toal over haul. I really think that this will help my ratings for one and also help me to update. So please feel free to give my work a second read and go crazy over Nacht's wonderful work and if you wanna leave us a nice review congratulating her im sure she would really like that.


	2. Casting the dye

disclaimer: i hold no rights to naruto and make no profit

Also i feel its prudent to warn people that not ALL of you are going to find this fic appropriate so if you are stressed by sexual situations (not necessarily penetration you preverts) then i suggest you turn back now. This piece is intended to be a very dark SENSUAL fic and there is more then a little bit of fooling around...thus the M rating. But come on people...you know you didnt press on that M Rating search button because you wanted WAFF or FLUFF so lets not kid ourselves

anyways! Hentai ahead! If you no Like you no READ!

Also if you want to review and tell me what a perv/hentai i am and/or how sick i am/was/whatever Im already quite aware of that fact hanks. Just thought id save you some trouble  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two  
Casting the Dye

By midmorning Sakura stood outside Sai's apartment breathing deeply before she dared to knock on the door. Earlier she had gone to the lake to do some laps, hoping that exercise would calm her and keep her cool, if only for a little while. Now her bikini was soaked through, leaving the t-shirt and shorts she wore uncomfortably clammy. She took one last breath, tapped lightly on the door. On hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, she almost ran the other way.

But it was already too late; the door had been thrown open to reveal the boy on the other side. He stood with his face leaning against the door jam, looking at her with dark eyes that seemed to absorb the light in the dim hallway. He gestured for her to come in, moving away from the door as he did.

After taking off her shoes, Sakura moved into the small apartment looking around. Large venetian blinds covered a bank of windows and the walls were filled with various paintings and sketches, most of which seemed to be his work. Every once in a while, an original painting could be seen that obviously didn't fit with his general style. She could only assume that it wasn't his work...it was very hard to tell which was his and which was professional. Which, for what she was about to do, was a pleasant revelation.

"We will be in the bedroom. It has the best natural light and all my equipment is in there." Interpretation: 'I just didn't feel like moving it.'

"Ok." She felt a bit weirded out, knowing she was to be spending so much time in his room, but that was fine.

She walked into what could barely be termed a bedroom. It had a bed but every other surface was littered with art paraphernalia, jammed wherever, around a large drawing board and a desk covered in multiple high-powered lamps and magnifiers. The far wall held another large bank of windows with the blinds drawn up, letting in sunlight along with a view of a park and side of a building, but nothing else worth a second look. The room did get the best light of the day though and that was more then enough it would seem...probably the only reason he had picked this apartment in the first place.

"Stand in the middle of the floor and take your clothes off." He brusquely ordered her.

"Why? What does taking all my clothes off have to do with anything!" she demanded, forgetting her trepidation from earlier.

"You promised that if we did this we would do it my way... no questions asked, remember? That was question. Technically, I could stop this right here. So, either leave or take your clothes off"

_'Oh yeah, I did say that, didn't I?'_ She began by taking her wet t-shirt off, feeling it pull at her hair as the water-soaked top stuck at first and then came the rest of the way off. She threw it into a corner with a minor damp plop. She unbuttoned and pulled down her cut-offs, secretly glad to be rid of them. They had started to chafe against the inside of her thighs and along her waist, she was afraid they might have rubbed red marks into her skin. Sakura rubbed her arms to ease some of the clamminess out of her skin, goosebumps had raised all over her body, almost hoping he would ask her to remove the last little bits of black spandex that covered.

"The top too." was his silent demand but at least he didn't order her to take of the bottoms.

"If I may ask, why do I have to take it all off?" she stuttered as her arms reached back behind her neck to grab the strings holding the top in place.

"I want to get a feel for what I am working with. You never start a painting by just looking at half the canvas now, do you?" he lazily drawled as he watched her take off one more bit of modesty.

She hugged her arms across her chest but was soon ordered to drop them down while he walked around her, looking at every inch of her body. Sakura gasped in shock when she felt his fingers grab the top of her bikini bottom and draw it down even further to reveal the top moons of her ass. She was grateful when he didn't linger there but instead, lifted her arms up placing her just so in the sunlight, playing with her hair; first pushing it up then letting it hang down to mid shoulder, finally draping it over her breasts where the ends just touched her nipples causing them to pucker and tighten.

She didn't see how this was necessary but he had a wild gleam in his eyes that had nothing to do with lust and everything to do about passion. She had seen lust and this wasn't it, not even close. His hands didn't linger anywhere on her body, only positioning her to get the most of every curve and form. To align every part until it looked perfect to him. Finally Sai was satisfied and stepped back to appreciate the view he had created for himself. Her hair was pulled forward to lay just above her breasts with tiny tendrils teasing her back. Sakura's body was positioned towards the window but he had her head turned looking back at him over her shoulder. Her hand raised cupping her own shoulder and the other arm resting by her side. This made the sunlight gleam around her, reflecting in her eyes and lighting her hair on fire. The morning sun playfully highlighted her breasts, shoulder, and face; leaving everything else in shadow.

He sat back on the bed staring at her for the longest time, before he pulled out a drawing pad and began a quick anatomical sketch of her standing. He didn't bother with details, only proportions. His nimble fingers started drawing in shapes and forms all around the body now laid out on his page, but Sakura couldn't see anything that looked familiar to her. This seemed to go on forever as he sketched, erased, sketched, and erased again. The scratching of pencil on paper was harsh in her ears and the lack of other sounds began to get at her. She dared not move, not even her mouth to complain, knowing that he would not have it.

After an eternity, he threw the pad aside with his mind made up and the final decision set firmly. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out the case he had painstakingly tracked down the night before, in the hopes that he might need it. Out of a pocket on the side he pulled out the scroll that had come with this rare kit and once more contemplated the secret jutsu written inside. It had taken more than a little negotiation to get the old man to sell the special inks. He had no idea if he would actually use them, but they would fit his final design perfectly. Sai had only seen the ink used on one person and it had nearly blown his mind with the possibilities. To be able to use them now was more than a high for him, he looked forward to seeing if they would really work...

Sai had spent the remainder of his night reading up on how to actually do a tattoo. He had created a few before, most notably on himself, but nothing this big. Refreshing his memory was ideal, he wanted to be sure that he didn't do anything that could potentially mess it up. This was going to be the greatest piece of "walking art" he had ever done and he had the perfect person to try it on...someone who trusted him enough to let him do his own thing.

"We're going to do this a little differently and I need you to get comfortable. I'm telling you now that the substance the pigments are made from can also work as a strong aphrodisiac. Since this tattoo is going to take such a long time you might become more than a bit...anxious."

She looked at him over her shoulder alarmed and he realized that she still thought he wanted her standing still and silent.

"You can move now if you want." he released her at last, but not without having considered letting her stay in the position for a longer period.

"What do you mean, anxious?" she turned around to face him completely, her arms once more coming up to cover her breasts.

"The pigments I found last night are special...used only for very special tattoos...usually only high-ranked clan members receive tattoos using this ink as it is very expensive. It is made from plant extracts and shrimp shells that are also well-known as aphrodisiacs. Normally the ink wouldn't affect someone greatly but I'm going to be using enough that you'll be receiving a large dose." He calmly explained while prepping the area of the bedroom that he would be using for the next few hours. On the average, a project of this size would take more than one day but Sai planned to keep working until it was completed, possibly the same day or the day after.

"So...ok...I'm gonna get horny or whatever, I'll live. Uh...can I put some of my clothes back on?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend the next hours of her life naked in front of Sai.

Luck was not with her as Sai reached out with a foot and kicked her clothes into a far corner, then pulled a chair into the middle of his work space turning it around so her back would be in the morning light. He turned her, making her straddle the chair while placing a pillow beneath her and in front for her comfort. Next came the part that Sai knew she wasn't going to like but the old man had been so insistent in the matter when he learned how Sai intended to use the ink. His agreement to the condition was probably the only reason the old man had sold the ink to him. He reached for the ties he had placed in his pocket earlier, grabbed Sakura's wrists, and quickly bound each to a chair arm.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Stop! Damn it, Stop it!" she started to struggle madly but once he had the drop on her it was easy to finish tying her hands and feet.

He secured the chair to the floor so she couldn't move anywhere. As Sakura continued spitting curses at him he reached around her, and while avoiding teeth, snapped a gag in place; effectively shutting her up. To his good fortune, the little bikini bottom she wore tied at the sides, it was quick work to untie and then pull the fabric out from under her.

"Now, I'm not doing this to hurt or humiliate you and I am not going to do anything to you that you won't eventually beg for later. If the gag becomes uncomfortable or you can't breathe I will take it out. But, if you use that as an excuse to remove it and start screaming, I will put the gag back in and I won't believe you the next time."

Sai reached under the bed and pulled out the assortment of toys that the man had freely offered to him after he bought the ink. When Sai had questioned him, he had only laughed and told Sai he would find out. Opening the case he found a blindfold, handcuffs, strawberry scented lube, three different sized dildos, a small silver vibrator, a strap harness with what looked like attachments for the dildos, a small bow with a dial, and two silver bullets attached on a long cord. When he seen the contents he had immediately gone to buy batteries and condoms, he was sure they would come in handy.

As a final preparation, he reached for his CD case, picking out six discs, he placed them in the player, and pushed play. Evanescence began playing as Sakura sat tied to the chair, fear and anticipation flowing through her. She could hear Sai moving behind her and she turned her head to look. This seemed to annoy him in some way as Sai reached into the case, lifted out the blindfold, and quickly tied it in place. Reaching into the bag that Sakura had carried inside, he pulled out a hair clip and clipped her hair up out of his way.

Sakura was now bound, gagged, and unable to see what was going to happen next. All she could do was listen to the noises behind her and Amy Lee's sensual voice filling the air. She heard a scrapping sound and what she assumed to be a chair pulled up behind her. Her assumption rewarded by cool fingers coming to rest on her shoulder. Sakura felt something being rubbed onto her skin and then the harsh brush of a razor as the fine hairs on her back were removed all the way to her tail bone. Sai rolled something else onto her skin and she could smell a strong odor of deodorant... _what did deodorant do?_

He pulled a tray, that she had noticed earlier, closer to them and set out each ink. One color after the other went onto the tray, placing them carefully so not to spill or drop the precious liquid. A loud whining buzz soon followed as he started up the tattoo pen. This caused shiver to race up and down Sakura's spine and a fresh batch of goosebumps broke out across her entire body. Sai leaned forward against her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Here we go, you ready?"

She felt the first stab of the needle as it sunk into her skin; vibrating and punching small excruciating little holes into her. Forcing the dye far into the epidermis, at least three layers down. Sakura jumped and gasped sharply but Sai kept moving the pen in a graceful arch making the first outline in his creation. The pain was exquisite. Sakura rubbed up against the chair, squirming away from the feeling. The pen kept on buzzing, drilling into her skin no matter how she tried to move; the bonds held her in place, unable to scream, only to moan, unable to see, only to feel his hands and breath. The sounds of that small needle damaging her once flawless skin into something unimaginable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The discs changed as the design grew larger and larger. At first, it covered her left shoulder, then moved down over her left kidney, only to travel down to her hip. The pain and anguish seemed to go on and on, never ending in the constant dip, buzz, wipe. Dip. Buzz. Wipe. Repeat. Hundreds of cycles without stopping to rest. After the first two hours, Sakura had quit most of her struggling. She laid her head down on the chair, and let the tears pour out, soaking the mask and gag. Not even this pitiful sight made him go easy on her, he just paused, wiped ink from a spot on her shoulder, and continued on with his painstaking work. Each time she thought he might be done he started yet again at the top and began to draw in even more detail than the run before.

Soon enough she felt a slight change come over her as her flesh warmed and the room became hotter than she could stand. Sakura became disgusted at the smell of her own sweat that permeated the air as she began to perspire profusely. She wriggled, trying only to find an escape from her perspiring skin and the pillow that clung. Sakura managed to gain an inch and felt the pillow fall away in a slow sticky pull.

"Are you getting hot? Is your skin burning? I know you are, I can smell you. I can smell the heat from between your legs and how worked up you've become." This was said in a clinical tone as he continued to concentrate on his work. The sound of the gun was soon silenced as he turned it off and wiped blood and ink from her back once more.

"I think a break is in order. You need something to help you...relax."

Hands came up and loosened the gag. Instead of screaming for immediate release Sakura gulped in the first breath of fresh air while expecting the removal of her blindfold. Sai didn't touch it, instead he reached down to the case by his feet and retrieved the small bullet vibrators, a condom, and the strawberry lube. Her body felt weak and every part of her ached from either the needle or the hours of being tied to the chair. She felt the bounds holding her in place come undone and Sai pulled her back to lean against his bare chest. At some point during the hours before he had taken off his shirt. Sakura's hot oversensitive skin came into contact with his cool flesh and she quickly jerked away, only to be brought back.

He picked her up, set her down in his lap, spreading her legs so they hooked over his knees and tilted her pelvis out while opening her vulva to the cool air. Sakura moaned at the extra heat on her freshly cut flesh as her head fell back to rest on Sai's shoulder. Long lean hands traveled over the skin of her belly and down into the small thatch of pink curls that hid her leaky folds. His fingers dipped in and soon were covered in creamy natural lubrication as her body worked overtime in sexual frustration.

_'maybe I made her go for too long?'_ he rewarded her patience by gently rubbing her clit with one hand. When she cried out and jerked away, shaking her head, he quickly moved his fingers away from the too sensitized nerves. Instead he pinched the hood that covered them, moving it in slow gentle circles, hoping the flesh would dull the sensation to a point that she could stand. It wasn't long before Sakura's back arched and a gush of semi clear fluid ran down his fingers to drip slowly off his hand like warm honey. Tempted by the heated smell he removed his hand from her, brought his fingers to his mouth, and sucked every last bit of juice off.

Their break finished, he reached for the last item he needed before moving on to the next step. As Sai retied her hands to the chair he bent her over at the waist. Too hyped up to care about whatever he did, Sakura allowed this to happen. He reached down, grabbed a condom, ripped open the foil, covered one of the silver capsules, and applied a liberal amount of lube to its surface. Slicking up one finger he let his hand drift down to the tight ring of muscle shielded by little pink hairs, and slowly inserted his finger with a squeal from Sakura. Quickly pushing down on her lower back, he held her in place as his finger penetrated deep into her backside. He pulled out and replaced his finger with the bullet. Pushing slowly, but forcefully, making the opening accept the intrusion until he felt the inner muscles grab the  
vibrator, and pull it deep inside.

When Sakura no longer felt tension against her ass she relaxed, feeling that the worst of it was over. The second bullet was covered with a condom and Sai reached around to slowly insert it up into her vagina, easily done due to copious amounts of fluid coating her thighs and sex. While Sakura was technically still a virgin, hard years of shinobi training and the use of tampons had destroyed that fragile membrane. This allowed Sai to push the bullet far enough inside where it could pulsate against that tender rough patch directly under her mons pubis.

Untying her, he walked her over to the bed, and laid her down on one side facing him. He fired up the tattoo gun and at the same time turned the dial to allow the bullets trapped inside her warm caverns to vibrate. She arched her back and he held her down with one arm across her body while the sensations over came the renewed fear of the buzzing gun. Knowing this part of the tattoo would be done quickly, he drew the long tail that came from her lower back and curled down only to flare over the high arch of her left hip.

He rolled her over and followed the visible line of her pelvic bone flowing across her belly. Dipping down across the low stretch of her abdomen and ended right over the hood of her clit, mere centimeters from ending inside her vagina. This would pull any eye away from her lower back irresistibly to the edge of her pants and tantalize any to guess where it could possibly end. Most knowing they would never be privileged enough to see.

The closer he had come to her curls, the higher he tuned the vibrations with the dial, and when he had finally reached the end, it was a high as it could possibly go. Having been pushed into a high state of duress, she searched for some physical sensation that would send her over the edge. Longing for just one touch of his fingers on her clit or, even better, the feel of his fingers shoving into her opening. Filling the gapping hole that begged to clasp anything in order to feel full and completed.

He made the final stroke ending with a point in the direction of her open and weeping crotch. The feel of the pulses from inside combined with the rough electrifying vibration outside pressing down on her clit had Sakura once more restlessly moving. Attempting to shift her legs, screaming and pulling against the bonds that tied her hands to the headboard she was held down carefully by Sai, who kept her from moving and destroying all his work. She lay back panting in the aftermath, hardly feeling it when he added the tiny lines and detail to the thin tail. When Sakura passed out, Sai left her alone on the bed as he went to take a piss and get some sort of food into his stomach.

Having grabbed a bowl of rice and vegetables, he stood in the doorway of the bedroom contemplating the girl laying in the tangled sheets stained by sweat, blood, and ink. For now he was done and he felt he owed her an hour to relax before the next round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: I'm assuming that Sai paints, even though we know he mostly uses ink and pencil. I'm ALSO assuming for the sake of my story the he is at least a little familiar with photography.  
And why does Sai have a tattoo gun at home? LoL because the AUTHOR WILLS IT SO!

This story is also posted in other places that are more...open to this sort of content and i haven't done much to change it ( DONT BAN ME! PLEASE!) Just The idea of hacking and sawing away at my story to edit out all the parts which i think add more then detract from the story,was just WAY to painful for me to even imagine...so do you think it was too much? were you disgusted? let me know please

thank you everyone for all your support! and reviews! SO MANY WOW!  
i really wanted to make this a litte different then the normal thing you see all over AFF with boy met girl/guy, angst ensues, then boy screws girl/guy, more angst ensues  
i really wanted a chance to explore the kiny side of art especially if your just weird like me.

as to Sai's personality i am not going to try to tone it down at least not for that reason  
and i don't know how people can say he has no personality yet...he is a nasty little git and He doesn't have a nice thing to say about any one and he covers it up with a big cheesy smile. And he keeps dropping hints to the fact that he has a real hate out against traitors and people who dont fall in with the shinobi way which leads you to believe that he DOES have feelings and he WAS hurt by someone most likely his brother.

but there IS also the fact that i dont know as much about Sai as i would like too to truly be able to get in his head and play his character the way i would like. thats why this fic is mostly from sakuras perspective although i know it can change pretty quick in here without much warning. thats my fault and if its confusing let me know  
maybe you should consider switching your fan site if your translations are that bad  
i could reccomend some really good ones if you want XD


	3. Secret Arts

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto nor do i make profit from whoring them out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three  
Secret Arts

When Sakura's hour was over she had managed to sit up after convincing Sai to remove the bonds that held her to the bed. He still refused to remove her blindfold, stating that it was '_essential to his art._'

She found that she had no desire for food, despite the fact it had been hours since she'd last eaten. A sip of water was all she thought she could manage as she leaned against the headboard sobbing softly and occasionally hiccuping. It wasn't the pain, that she could take, it was suddenly feeling so powerless tied down to the chair, while Sai had done all those things to her, and she had to let it out. It suddenly felt as if she could let herself cry and no one would care. Sai wouldn't remove the blindfold or bonds, so she could cry or scream to her heart's content. Somehow it had made everything easier, and without his knowledge, hours of pain had become bearable. Just by Sai giving Sakura the freedom to let go and act the way she wanted. It was so much easier to let out all your emotions when you knew you were completely helpless to whatever fate was given to you by someone else. The tension had made her uncontrollable, it had excited her even more to be totally at his mercy. That's why she was crying now, she didn't want to feel good about it. Somehow, it felt wrong and she couldn't help but feel used and dirty... not by Sai, by herself.

Sakura self-consciously moved, rubbing herself against her thighs, attempting to ease the heat emanating forth in blistering waves. She listened to Sai as he moved around the room setting up his station with occasional clicks and clatters of tools as they were touched.

"Wha-what are you doing now?" her voice came out dry and raspy. She coughed and licked her lips, trying to find some form of moisture. She tasted the salty tears that had managed to slide past the blindfold.

"We are about to do the shading and color, I need to change the needle on the tattoo gun," she heard the quiet reply from across the room. In some small way his voice had seemed to soften towards her, but she knew that it wouldn't make him ease up on her. He had promised that once he started he wouldn't stop and_ nothing_ was going to make him quit.

"Why do you need to change it?" she wondered out loud, and felt her voice returning to something more normal as she calmed down. It shouldn't have mattered; she would be strapped back to that chair and knew she would start crying and screaming, again.

"The shading point has more than one needle, it has five. It covers a broader area allowing me to shade more easily...it will go faster. Why? Would you prefer I use the other one?" he asked sardonically.

Sakura shook her head wildly after hearing his explanation and tensed when she heard his chair scrape back as he walked towards her. Sai grabbed her hands and she started to struggle. She had no idea why she did, she just knew that she should, despite the fact she had asked him for this. Sakura stilled at the thought that_ maybe deep down_ she _wanted_ to be dominated by him; giving Sai the opportunity to grab a shoulder and the bottom of one thigh, and haul her over to the chair with very little protesting. He said nothing; made no reprimands, just a grunt when he picked her up, his hands gently stroked her cheeks and sides when he strapped her down. As if to apologize for what was about to happen. It didn't matter, it was going to happen anyway.

Once more she sat on a pillow facing the back of the chair, her head resting on another that cushioned her cheek. The crying began as soon as her butt touched the chair, turning into wails and sniffles before the pain could even begin. Sai sighed as he watched this, he reached for the gag, and once more put it in her mouth, tying it loosely behind her head. Sakura was actually grateful for the gag, she bit into it moaning, and her cries wet the rough fabric with tears and saliva.

She nearly screamed hysterically when she heard the loud buzz behind her. She felt a gush of warmth rush between her thighs as every cells in her body jumped, tuned to that sound. Sakura shivered uncontrollably as he placed one hand on her side to stead her, leaned in, and placed the first mark. The tip met her skin and immediately bit in deeply. She writhed and moaned loudly but...it wasn't so bad. It was broader so it didn't have the sharp driving point of the other that made you feel that someone was carving into you with a scalpel. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head down on the pillow. Only to softly cry and make protesting noises every time the needles cam into contact with skin already raw from the line art.

She soon found out that color could be just as horrible, every time she thought he was done in an area he went back over it again and again, and again; placing one color after another to her skin. Out of the corner of her blindfold she watched the shadows in the room grow longer, then fade away as the sun sank in the sky. He paused once to turn on the bright overhead lights and then came back to her side, untying her.

"My back is sore. Let's move to the bed, it's already covered in ink. Don't try to struggle or I'll tie you to the headboard again."

Sakura frantically nodded her head liking the idea, and moved over to the bed, lying down on her still tender stomach. He pulled his tray over, finding another plug for the gun, and then swung one leg over her back to straddle her legs. He leaned over her and the mind-numbing buzz began, but this time, Sakura had other things to distract her. The feel of Sai's weight, right there, had her rubbing into the mattress every time he moved. It was nearly driving her to distraction. She found subtle ways to shift underneath him and occasionally lifted her hips slightly to better feel him riding her. There was something about feeling someone's weight on top of you that was enticingly erotic, all you could think of was if it would feel the same during sex. His weight resting on his hips when you lay face to face, fucking, his stomach coming down on your lower back when you faced away, the warm rush of breath on the back of your neck. She could feel his breath now on her shoulder and she shivered in reaction, clenching all her muscles in rejection of the feeling while embracing it as well.  
Occasionally, a hand would lazily drift down her side, setting her mind on fire as the effects of the ink continued to course through her body. She panted and moaned, writhing; he would just place a hand on the back of her neck, and press her into the mattress in warning to be quiet. She became warm, started sweating and dampened the fabric underneath her. The once clean white sheets were again a mess of blood, ink, and sweat; they were also uncomfortable to lay in. Sakura could see partial stains of ink out of a small corner of the blindfold, but the only colors she could make out were black, yellow, green, and possibly, red. She couldn't tell if it was red ink or blood.

Her breathing was heavy, her sight becoming blurry; she felt him turn her once more to work on her stomach. She curled around the fiery pain in her back and Sai pushed her legs back down, leaning over her. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin and her hand found itself on his thigh, squeezing tight when the needles bit into her. As the pain continued her hands moved, running self-soothing circles on his thighs, noticing the hard muscles as they tensed and relaxed under her fingers. No longer caring what he thought, one hand came up to pinch her nipple. She moaned and rubbed her hips up into his lap, grinding against him; holding herself to him with the other hand when he attempted to move his hips slightly off and away from tempting flesh. This didn't deter her, she was beyond thought as she tried to drive herself more frantically against him. Sakura squeezed her nipples roughly in an attempt to bring herself off. Unable to work, Sai rose up and shoved a knee tight into her crotch. He placed the other not so gently on her chest to hold her in place. This made it easier for Sakura to wrap her legs around the thigh he had wedged into her and rub against him until finally, she came in great shivers. Throwing back her head and screaming, allowing the moans to break on the gag and be absorbed.

"Oh GOD!"

Her hand traveled up the thigh perched on her chest while the other continued to rub her breast in lazy circles, allowing herself to come down from the orgasmic high. Sighing, he rolled her onto her belly causing the fresh ink and blood to soak into the sheets. He reached over to the tray to change the colors in his pen before starting at her shoulder. This would be the last time, he was almost finished with the last color; a bright shade of pink to add the final touches.

Then, with no warning, it was over. The gun was turned off and Sai sat back bringing all his weight down on her hips. He slowly reached up and untied the blindfold, then the gag. Sakura lay blinking as her sight came back, unwilling to move, and not wanting to. If she did, Sai would move off of her. So they sat there, not wanting to break the contact, reveling in the feel of him behind her. Sakura stared at the wall, waiting for some sense of normalcy to return to her body.

Without the blindfold or bonds she didn't know if she could face him...it had been so much easier when she could allow herself to be whatever she wanted to be. Without fear of repercussions while behind her mask of cloth and leather, but now that she could see him it was different. There was still that burning in her stomach, pushing her to be closer to any body or source of pleasure that could drive her over the edge. She moved restlessly as the fire rekindled, every movement of her breasts sending shocks to the bottom of her gut that radiated out to her clit, causing her to clench her legs tightly together to hold the feeling in.

Finally he moved off of her before reaching for a cloth and walking to the bathroom. Sakura heard the running of water and watched Sai walk back to her. He started to softly rub away the last remnants of ink that stained her skin, cleaning it off her sides and back. The cool cloth felt so good to her that she arched into it and moaned. Sakura looked up to see a silly smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth before he rolled her over and ran the cloth over belly. Then lower, allowing it to run between her thighs, soaking up the sticky mess she had made. The fabric was no longer cool but welcoming just the same, she widened her legs and pushed up her hips to grind herself into his hand.

Sai pulled his hand away and sat on the side of the bed with his head hanging low in exhaustion.

"Do you want to look at it?" he asked, indicating the floor length mirror across the room with a tilt of his chin. Sakura pulled herself off the bed, the sickly feel of the sheets pulling away from her tender skin was a more unpleasant accompaniment than any movement could be. At least most of the bleeding had stopped.

She stood facing the mirror looking at a tail that snaked across her belly dipping to just touch the top of her mound. Slowly she turned around and took her first look at what he printed into her skin forever. It was huge. And, it was beautiful.

Sakura gasped, "It's a..."

It was a giant sinuous dragon, it's head rested on her shoulder looking back at her, just as she had when Sai forced her to model. It had bright red scales colored in with the occasional pink highlight, fading into gold followed by a tinge of green on the belly. It seemed to shine up at her and she realized that the ink was metallic, giving the illusion of movement every time she shifted or turned; a scale would flash back at her. It had bright green eyes that looked straight into hers, almost daring her to stare back.

_  
'I can't believe I'm having a staring contest with a dragon tattoo...a dragon portrait of ME!_' she couldn't believe that Sai thought of her as a dragon, but she had to admit, it did have appeal. It fit, there were no other explanations. And it was _perfect_.

She softly stroked the tail that ran the length of her belly and reached up to pet the head that rested on her shoulder staring back at her languidly, with half-lidded eyes.

"It's beautiful," she stated quietly while stroking her skin.

Sai came up behind her and allowed himself to trace the spine of the dragon. Starting at the head, gliding his fingers down her back, over her hip, and around to cup the hand resting on her belly. He surprised her when his other arm came around her and lifted up into the sign of the ram.

His mouth came down to rest against her ear and his eyes met hers in the mirror, "It's not over quite yet."

His fingers moved into a quick set of seals that even her trained eye couldn't follow.

"Hijutsu: fugou no ryu," she heard him mutter and with a surge of chakra he placed his hands; one on top, the other at the bottom of the tattoo. She felt the chakra jolt through her skin and sink deep into the dragon. Sakura mused, wondering just what he had done. She felt a tingle move all along her tattoo, a wash of cold came first, then it burned hot, and got hotter, the sting almost driving her crazy. When she felt as though her skin was set on fire, Sakura lost all sense of time and place, and she screamed.

Sakura woke to find Sai holding her upright, one hand around her chest, the other covering her mouth to keep the neighbors from hearing her screams.

She breathed out loudly from her nose as the sensations in her body finally began to settle down. She turned to stare angrily up at Sai, urging him with her eyes to let go of her.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" she nearly screeched once he let go. She calmly noticed that he didn't step back and she didn't step away either.

"Secret Arts: Mark of the Dragon. The ink I gave you is _very_ special," he stated once more in her ear.

"But what does it _do_?" she demanded.

He turned her around and forced her to look at the dragon reflected in the mirror. She stared at the mesmerizing sight, but there was something strange about it. Did it...did it just_move?_

A/n: So yea last night i forgot to answer another question about the silver bullets  
it isnt one battery its several thus the pack at the beginning. corney i know but ok  
or maybe ninja batteries are just BETTER then everyone elses...they gotta be

and also silver bullets dont work the same as a normal vibrator, they arnt air tight for one, well they are and they arnt. They can easily be contaminated by fecal matter and it is very hard to clean it all out. Thats when doing anal penetration it is 'reccomended' that you use a condom. I know some of you kids like to live on the wild side and do it without it anyways but i just have to say...anal to vaginal penetration ...NOT GOOD!

sukara: wow really? thats awesome ive been having alot of dreams about AFF stories lately too  
ok now that i have given my public health announcement of the day i feel better

lol...you know i told one of my firends about the reviews you guys have been leaving me and she was shocked. Her "Oh my god do you realize that you have probably driven so many people to go out and get tattoos of crap that they will eventually regret in five years? your horrible krickitat (my name...eh kinda. You guys call me kri-chan)  
and i was like..."at this moment i have never been more proud of myself. I have PERSONALLY seen to another step in the downfall of society. I can rest another year knowing i have made my contribution, and i won the day."

SO GET TATTOOS! I DEMAND IT!

so you guys wanna see my newest tat?  
http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation / 23421009 /

just remember to take out the spaces in between if you want it to show.  
and yes...it is my own design  
and i have already started work on the next chapter, but its going a bit slow i have writers block for all my stories. im forging ahead anyways but im just not inspired. i dont know if its better to wait for bursts of genius or to just keep plunking away a little bit every day. Somehow that just seems a little bit too mundane to me.


	4. Remorse

Chapter 4  
Remorse

"Yes, I think it did." he replied quietly as his hands came down to cup her breasts. She ignored him as she continued to stare at the beast imprinted on her skin.

"Did you know it was going to do that?" her voice had become high and tight with the question, Sai refused to be distracted.

"Not really, you never know how the dye will react to each individual. Ideally, you're supposed to make it into a weapon, if you train it with your chakra." he slid his finger down the spine of the dragon and watched it shy away from him, making him smile. He tracked it as it moved from her back to wrap around her leg, as far away from him as possible.

"A weapon? Like your art?" she asked, curious. She jumped and shivered when it moved, this seemed to make her aware of her surroundings, and she slapped his hand away from teasing her over-sensitive nipple.

_'But not without hesitating first,_' he noticed. So he let his hand go straight back, flicking his thumb once more over the nipple, giving it a slight twist.

"Not really, but, kinda, I suppose. Truthfully, I don't know what it will be capable of doing. That's up to you." he bent his head down to take that pert little nipple that had been teasing him into his mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer. Then yanked hard on his hair when she remembered she wasn't supposed to let him do that anymore.

"Well how do I know? How do I train it?" she kept a firm hold on his hair as he continued to stare at her breasts. Sai just shrugged without looking up at her.

"Why don't you try stuff until something works...then go from there?" she huffed in exasperation and gave up her hold on his hair. Sai's mouth immediately went back to exploring her breasts. Sakura ignored him as best as she could. If you could call wrapping her leg around his hip and holding his head to her breast ignoring of course...

Sai ran the backs of his fingers from her armpit to her waist and watched as she reacted with a flush of heat on her skin. He could actually feel the warmth radiate off her and it made him want to grind his body into hers. He was exhausted, more than a bit pleased with his efforts, but his creation once again caught his eye. There was a strange occurrence that fascinated him, when he made Sakura blush the dragon turned rosier... _was it able to tap into her emotions? Or did it just react to the heat of her skin?_

Sakura continued to stare at herself, gently rubbing back into Sai as she lifted her hair to allow the air to cool her sweat-soaked skin. The pigments of the dye were making her act like a cat in heat, sensuously rubbing against him. Stretching to view herself from every angle her eyes dropped, just a slit green peeking through, as she watched him work at her breast from the mirror.

"Sakura, lets go back to bed." he breathed heavily into her ear, when he could finally pull himself away from her breasts. He opened his pants and shoved her hand inside while he tried to maneuver her towards the bed. Sakura was shocked by the feel of Sai in her hand. The surprise seemed to be just enough for her to tear away and stare at him before she spun around looking for somewhere to escape. She saw the bathroom door slightly ajar and quickly ran to it, slamming the door behind her.

Sai stood in the middle of the room, his fly undone, and with the biggest boner of his life. He shrugged, sat on the edge of the bed, and reached for the lotion he kept in a drawer beside it.

Sakura leaned heavily against the sink, allowing her face to rest on the cool surface of the mirror. Occasionally, her face would flame into life; of it's own accord, sending washes of heat throughout her body. Setting every one of her nerve endings alive, only to alternate with goose flesh, the sensations passed as quickly as they came. Every time the creature moved it set off this strange reaction throughout her body. Sometimes, she would lift her hand, grasp at air, and remember the feel of hot flesh that she had held for a moment. What was worse was the strange attraction she felt, to go back out there and hold it once more.

Sakura again felt the slide of miniature scales across her skin, this time traveling from thigh to belly, to rest on her shoulder. She gripped the edge of the sink as one knee pressed into the back of the other, attempting to relive the pressure building in her pelvis.

"Oooooh," she groaned out loud as the warm rush caught her skin on fire and she pressed her hips harder into the cool metal, wiggling them in an effort to find relief that just would not come. The dragon would not stop moving, in the half hour since the completion of her tattoo, he had wandered freely over every surface of her body. At first it had been interesting but the sensations had built to the point where it was quickly driving her insane. She brought her hips up against the sink and gingerly ground into it, hoping to fire that tiny bundle of nerves without actually having to stick her hand...down there. She could imagine the sight in her mind, how undignified it would be to have Sai walk in on her with her hands sunk deep between her legs, madly working away to achieve some relief. It was bad enough that he had touched her, that he had taken the privilege to touch her anywhere he wished. What was worse was she had allowed it...and enjoyed it.

Nothing she had ever experienced had prepared her for what it would feel like to have a man's eyes, fingers; and at one point, even his tongue, invade her body. The feeling of your own two fingers was nothing in comparison. She had even used a tampon once, thrusting it in and out of herself while masturbating, thinking it would be somewhat like sex. She had been more than wrong, and despite the fact that Sai hadn't penetrated her, she knew now that she couldn't have been further from the truth.

She turned on the water faucet and allowed her head to hang down, dragging in the water. Getting a whiff of her body odor, she decided that a shower would probably be the best thing to do. She made sure there was a towel close by before turning the handles to lukewarm. She stepped into the tepid spray, feeling the deluge soak first into her hair, and then run down the rest of her body. Shivers broke out all over again as the water reactivated nervous flesh. This soon passed and she lay back against the wall, exhausted. Sakura closed her eyes as she finally let herself relax into the sensations.

Tired, she rubbed dried blood from her skin and was glad that the sting of the tattoo had left when Sai performed the jutsu. She woke from her daze when she heard the bathroom door open and Sai entered. She decided to ignore him for now, hoping he would just do whatever and go away. But he didn't, she heard the light rustle of cloth before the shower curtain was pulled back, and he climbed into the shower with her.

Sputtering and spitting water out of her mouth, Sakura gasped in horror and outrage, "What the hell do you thing you're doing? Get Out!"

Sai ignored her and reached around her turning up the temperature before raising his face directly into the spray. He was quiet for a long moment before he turned to look down at her. Sakura tried to hide her breasts with one hand with a outraged look on her face, waiting for him to acknowledge her demands.

"You know, for someone who was just spreading her legs for me and screaming 'Oh yes Sai, yes, right there, that feels so goooooood' you certainly have a lot of gall." he said this with a sarcastic twist to his mouth. She was getting tired of being reminded how she had wantonly spread her legs, or the breathy screams of her voice as she clutched his arms and yelled his name in ecstasy. Or how she had clutched his head just moments ago while he suckled her breasts. Or the guilty pleasure she took just by holding him in her hand. Unwilling, unknowing, and total non partial ecstasy; which he seemed to forget.

He let his eyes freely roam across her body to rest on the giant dragon lazily lounging on her shoulder blinking at him. His hand reached out and his fingers gently ran down it's long elegant spine, an action that seemed to be one of Sai's favorite things to do. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, rubbing his fingers back and forth as it ran away from his inquisitive touches. Even going so far as to reach between her legs while she shielded away and swatted at him.

"Stop!" to her amazement, he did, dropping his hands to his sides.

She looked up into his eyes as his hands brushed up against her waist right below her rib cage, wrapping around behind her. At that moment, she fully experted to feel his hands travel down her body and bury themselves deep in her pubic hair. To her secret disappointment, he reached around only to grab the soap sitting on a ledge behind her and lathering up his hair he quickly washed, rinsed, and left her in the shower without touching her again or speaking another word.

Sakura decided she had had enough and finished her ablutions. Stepping out to find that he had taken the only towel, she stood naked and dripping on the bathroom mat, staring down at the floor as the water slowly spread into a puddle beneath her feet.

_'Damn him anyway! Why does he always have to pull this shit?'_ of course, now she would be forced to walk out naked into his room, possibly have to beg for something to cover herself, his not so gentle way of punishing her for pushing him away. He was like that, brutal, yet subtle, and it was more than pissing her off. Clenching her fists, she stormed out of the bathroom heading straight for his dresser, she tore open his drawers until she found slim black cotton pants that looked like they would fit reasonably well, and one of his short half shirts that bared a majority of her torso. It left a hint of the underside of her breast in view; most people would think it was only a shadow if you didn't look close enough, which of course, every man in the vicinity would look. If she knew the perverts in this town at all; with a sensei and teammates who epitomized the local pervert population, she felt she had a pretty good idea about perverts and their proclivities. She turned to find Sai watching her pull on the pants as he twirled her bikini on the end of his finger and without a word to him, she grabbed the fabric out of his hand, and coming to the conclusion that retreat at this moment was the better part of valor. She raced to the door but stopped, and with a grimace on her face she partially turned to face him.

"Uuh...I just want to say...thanks, it really is beautiful, you know." She waited for his eventual reply.

"You can leave now, but don't forget your promise." was his quiet deadpanned reply. She grimaced again as she remembered the promise she had made in exchange for her tattoo. She shakily nodded her head, threw open the door, and rushed through-

Right into a surprised Sasuke, his first still raised as if to knock on the door. Sakura could only stare up into his face, shocked, as he stood looking first at her wet hair, then the clothes she wore...Sai's clothes. From the look in his eyes, he knew just whose clothes they were too.

"Oh shit," Sakura quietly whispered. Sasuke turned his heated gaze back down to her.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say, you're in a _shitload_ of trouble. Do you know how long we have been looking for you? Did you know how worried all of us were? Well, I guess it doesn't really surprise me that you'd be here fucking _him_. I'll go tell the others where you are. And don't worry, I won't tell them what you were doing."

He glared at Sai, turned on his heel, and left a shocked Sakura standing on wobbly legs in the doorway. She felt all her strength leave as she slumped to the ground in a heap, what he had said washing over her, and the contempt in his eyes searing her. She felt Sai come up behind her as hot stinging tears came to her eyes. She shielded away when he placed a hand on her head.

"He's such a dick." he sighed as he awkwardly petted her hair.  
"Shut up Sai, and no he isn't." she gasped out around sobs...her behavior came to her...she really was a whore. She might as well have slept with Sai, it wasn't like Sasuke would ever believe that she hadn't, even if she showed him the tattoo. Sakura was beginning to to have regrets about her tattoo and she cried all the harder when she realized he would hate it more knowing where it had come from.

"Would you like me to walk you home? Just in case you see one of them?" he asked without emotion.

"No, I'm fine...I...I...just want to be alone right now." she finally got out as she stood and moved down the stairs that led away from his apartment.

He watched her leave, not feeling remorse at this turn of events, he really felt it was better this way. After all, Sasuke would never have taken notice of anything Sakura did to impress him. Sasuke just didn't care about those kind of things. Sai had been more than a little shocked when Sakura came to him but this all fit perfectly with his plans. Truth was, he had been planning on quietly informing Sasuke of everything that had gone on today, but this was _so much better_.


	5. Studs and storms

AN: Well HELLO! Never thought you'd hear from me again now did ya? WELL HA! I proved you wrong now didn't I? Well how could I NOT post another chapter after such glowing reviews, with mentions of "fantastic" and "yummy" and "genius"…. that genius part REALLY surprised me. I could never have imagined my artwork described that way.

Again from the bottom of my heart….thank you

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my whore, i just rent him out for tricks

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Chapter 5  
Storms and studs

Sakura stretched with her arms lifted above her head, her back arched forcing her sharply angled hips forward; lifting the hem of Sai's short shirt to just below her nipples. She stared up at the starlight twinkling from between her outstretched fingers and felt the delicious pull and stretch of skin across her belly and thighs. Her hands cam down to trail the slightly corrugated skin of her stomach where the dragon had decided to rest. It's scales still ruffled from her reaction to seeing Sasuke stand in the doorway.

She walked up the rickety creaking steps that rocked slightly with the gentle sway of her hips. They had been in need of fixing for a while, the apartment manager kept insisting that it would be fixed any day now, but it didn't worry Sakura much. Their sad state made it almost impossible to sneak up those stairs. She knew Naruto had tried on more than one occasion. She had always used this opportunity to prepare herself for whatever nasty prank he had in store for her.

She wasn't surprised to see the dark haired man waiting at the top of the stairs, but despite that, she couldn't manage to find the courage to look him in the eyes. He waited there slumped to the side, holding up the rickety banister with his hip, those unruly dark bangs hanging down over his eyes. She allowed her eyes to roam over the flesh exposed by his carelessly opened shirt, watching entranced as he casually flicked his hair out of his midnight eyes. He scanned the rooftops and when they came back around to face her his gaze locked hard onto her; mesmerizing her and holding her hostage. Long slender fingers dipped into his waist pouch and brought out a long hand-rolled cigarette. _Such a cautious man...who rolls his own cigarettes._

She could imagine in her mind the time and painstaking detail it cost him to lay out his papers. To fill them with his special brand of tobacco, roll them up, licking and pasting the papers together, and carefully placing them in his pouch, only to repeat the process again the next week.

Never looking away from her eyes, he raised the cigarette to his mouth and lit it with a flick of his wrist, puffing and breathing in the intoxicating scent of his expensive self indulgence. She could smell clove and cardamom in every exhalation as he deliberately blew the smoke in her direction. She swore she could almost feel those tendrils of smog wrap around and envelope her body; she opened her mouth to let the flavor linger on her palate and sink into the membranes.

Sasuke smoked when he was done with something...done with a mission, done with a thought, and she was sure he smoked when he was done with whatever woman he had chosen to grace his sheets for a particular night. He indulged himself whenever he felt satisfaction in a job well done, or a thought processed. His own little reward to himself for being that much better than everyone else. Sakura envied him that, that he could be so sure of himself; to the point he felt he deserved a reward even such a small one.

"Sasuke," she whispered, knowing that the wind would take it to him, or not, depending on its fickleness.

Distant thunder sounded as lightening lit the clouds over the Hokage Monument, the air pressure changed signaling the arrival of a storm. She could feel pressure escalating as everything around her slowly wound up anticipating the release brought by the storm to come.

"Are you going to invite me in?" The cold voice came out of the darkness and Sakura shivered as she felt his cold waves hit her own heat, causing a friction storm in the small space left between them.

"No, I hate smelling your cigarettes in my house." she turned away and placed her key to the lock, hoping to end the conversation. She hand no inclination to speak about what went on earlier, she leaned her head against the wood of her door, and waited for his dark ominous presence to pass.

"He doesn't like you, you know. At least, not the way you want someone to like you."

"How would you know what I want Sasuke? You don't know anything about me!" she snapped in rejoinder, feeling the hurt well up in her chest like a ball that would choke her to death if she could not swallow it.

"I know a lot of things about you...how could I not? You spent most of our lives making sure I knew. As if-"

"Shut up Sasuke! The things girls say and the things girls think or feel are not always the same things." She looked up into Sasuke's eyes but was surprised to see him glaring over her shoulder.

"I see it was a good thing I followed you Sakura-chan. I'd hate to think the two of you were going to have a little party without me, but are we not missing someone? Where's Dickless?" Sai came up the stairs, somehow avoiding every crack and creak, moving silently up to her side.

"Right here Jackass!" the exuberant reply came from the banister where Naruto had just landed beside Sasuke.

"Well, I see you guys have failed to invite me to yet another of your little get togethers. You better watch out or you might hurt my feelings." he leaned against the side of the building, lifting his hands to inspect his fingernails, occasionally glancing up at her two glowering teammates.

"You stay away from Sakura-chan, you penis-obsessed freak!" Naruto roared, completely forgetting his friendly truce with his teammate.  
Sakura slammed her head repeatedly against the wood paneling while she felt her night spiral down into some sort of tawdry soap opera Hell. She glanced over at the men glaring in Sai's direction as he let his gaze rest on her, silently asking her some unfathomable question with his dark eyes. She again decided that to retreat was the better part of valor; shoving the key in the lock, twisting hard enough to break the key off, she rushed into her room, and slammed the door behind her.

Sakura leaned there, against her door, until she could hear their quiet retreat. She went over to the window and opened it, allowing the scent-ladened breeze to fill the stuffy room. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief; as, with a giant crack over her head, the clouds released their heavy load, and drenched the air with warm summer rain. She went to every room opening all the windows and sat back letting the summer squall break around her home. Sounds rushed to fill in the voids of her soul with static and elemental rage.

She turned off all the lights and opened a drawer with her sleep wear at the bottom, a large cotton shirt she had filched one drunken night from Naruto's place, and a pair of Kakashi's jogging shorts that had been lent to her on one occasion that she had never given back. It was more than comfort to wear their things, she always felt she slept better with their clothes close to her skin. She hooked her fingers into the bottom of her shirt and pulled, turning back towards the futon laid out in the middle of the floor.

She froze with the shirt pulled free of her breasts as the room flashed, lightening revealed the dark form that lounged back on her futon watching with a black eye as the shirt hung wrapped around her elbows about to be pulled over her head. She pulled it free and threw it to the ground standing with her hips akimbo. Sakura stared at the figure laying so casually among her sheets, filling them with his scent. _'Damn, I'll have to wash them,_' she cursed to herself.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Now i KNOW what your saying "kri-Chan you are **SO** bad making us wait this long for nothing more then a transition chapter!"

KU KU KU KU KU!  
Some one told me i was like Itachi today...is that a compliment? i chose to think it is.


	6. The dark descends

A/N 6.0: So apparently I write 'dick' well or so it would seem. How many comments did I receive along the lines of 'Sasuke is a dick' or' you write Sasuke as such a sexy jackass!'

Mwa ha ha damn you Sasuke straighten up and fly right! I demand that you become fluffy and loveable…a perfect little chibi lover boy with big teary eyes and wet kissable lips. Are you guys kidding yourselves? He wouldn't be so damned cool if he weren't a "dick" also voted 'sexiest smoking scene ever'. I wanted you to be able to taste that cigarette in your mouth when you imagined yourself kissing him, the warm smoky taste of clove and ginger and the hard and soft feel of lips and teeth. But ALAS! No kissing the Sasuke for you!

Yes that's right the votes are in…(as well as the hate mail -puppy dog eyes-)  
Now to ease the fears of certain people, no this is NOT going to be a Sasuke-centric fic; I plan for it to be sai/saku all the way. And threesomes well what fic were you reading people? Besides I don't write Naruto well at all, I mean look at my other stories he hardly shows up at all. I think he and I are too alike.

And for a certain few of you…. am I a man? Am I a woman? Why should I bother to answer that? I decided that its better for you to imagine me as whatever the hell you please, if you prefer to think of me as some hot guy or as some girl wearing nothing but panties and a crop top with a lollipop sticking out of my mouth as I lovingly caress my keyboard well that's up to you. I'm in the business of creating fantasies, not destroying them.

Truthfully I'm not mad at the hate mailers and I don't really care about the flames, I use them to feed the fire of my burning passion for writing GREAT fanfics! (Total Gai-sensei moment)

Gai-sensei: Kris-san!  
Kri-san: Hai Gai-sensei!  
Gai-sensei: That was beautiful my precious student! You fed the banks of your burning emotions to light the passions of recumbent fires in the souls of the eternally youthful writer! Kri-san! Let us run a hundred laps around Konoha in celebrations!  
Kri-san: Hai Gai-sensei!  
Gai-sensei: Now tell the precious readers that you don't own Naruto and LET'S GO!

Chapter 6  
The dark descends

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He lay back on her bed, his arms crossed behind his head with one foot propped on the opposite knee, completely at ease.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been in here... it's kinda girly. Sure like red, don't you?"  
came the deep rumble as his gaze ran around the apartment she had just moved into last month. It was still a part of her parents' house but the renters had recently moved out and they had decided it was time for Sakura to have some relative privacy. Relative, in the fact that she could open the door and run downstairs for pancakes and hugs anytime she needed them. The best part was that it came with a kitchen and sparate entrance; no matter how often they were actually used.

She spun on her heel embarrassed, grabbed the first t-shirt out of the top drawer, and pulled it over her head as quickly as possible. Sakura heard a sharp click as the room was flooded with light and she turned to see the copy-nin comfortably ensconced on her futon as he let the newest edition of 'Icha Icha' dangle from his fingertips.

"What's the problem with the other shirt? I thought it looked good." his eye crinkled happily as if he sat contemplating the sight of her in Sai's shirt. He was only trying to pick a fight with her and she was in no mood to give in to her wicked sensei.

"Out!" she actually stomped her foot in agitation as she pointed towards the door. Sakura marched across the room and went to throw open the door as if to speed him on his way, but thought better of it when she considered the prowling, hissing, and spitting tomcats waiting to pounce outside.

"Eeeh? But I'm really comfortable right here; have been all afternoon." he replied, choosing to ignore her demands and bring the book back up to his face. "Speaking of all afternoon, I heard that you've been a busy girl. Let's see it, so we can assess the damage." When she stared at him with a dumb, uncomprehending expression he indicated with his book that she turn around making twirling motions as he sat up.

She realized what he was talking about and her face lit with anger at his comments about 'damage'. _'What the Hell was He doing at Her apartment ALL afternoon anyway? Sick pervert probably touched all her things!'_

Her mind conjured up images of Kakashi sorting through her underwear drawer; lovingly caressing his face with her lace panties, while reading his book. She clenched her fist and shook it at him just imagining the attentions he had paid to her intimates with her not there.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and gestured again for her to turn around. Finally noticing his serious expression, she complied, lifting the hem of her shirt careful not to show him anything other than the dragon. Neither said a word for quite some time, and she jumped when warm fingers made contact with her back.

"Oh!" she yelped and jumped when the dragon shifted away from Kakashi; coming out of his sleep and growing shy of the stranger trying to touch him. She felt the sharp shift of scales as it crawled down into her pants. Sakura was quick to smack the fingers that tried to follow and smugly pleased to hear the sharp snap as one of them broke. Her face scrunched up as she tried to contain the laughter as he cursed behind her, quickly setting the digit back before it had time to swell.

"That's what you get, you old pervert." she reflected on the fact that she got the distinct sense that her dragon was male as she pulled her shirt back down into place. Sakura turned around to see Kakashi massaging his tortured finger as he stared at her, a grim expression in place.

"I've seen them before, but never one that big. Do you have any idea what that thing does?" his voice growled as her grabbed her attention with his piercing eye. She now knew why he was here. He hadn't been searching for her with 'the boys'. Likely, he had been tipped off when someone decided to pick up a large amount of an extremely rare substance and tracked it back to the source. She knew he still had strong ties to ANBU and there had been more than one occasion when problems with his students had been secretly brought to him instead of shipped through the proper channels, Sakura wondered if what she and Sai had done earlier had more serious consequences other then pissing Sasuke off.

"No, I had no idea he was even going to do it...he just did. Was it bad sensei? What we did?" her voice had become a whisper as she contemplated the possible consequences of whatever it was that they had done.

"Not really bad, I guess. No, it isn't illegal to use it. Most people just don't use that much," he smirked at her and she could feel the leer even though she couldn't see it. "I'm sure you must understand why by now, eh Sakura-chan? Anyways, he was able to buy so much of it because the ink had been stolen from a family in Water Country and somehow migrated its way to Konoha. The old mand found out it was stolen and dumped it on the first buyer he could find. Which just happened to be our little friend Sai. I _**SUGGEST**_ that you keep this to yourself for a while. At least until I get the go ahead that the Mist nin are off the trail. We effectively covered up how it ended up in Konoha, but if people start talking about your tattoo, it will eventually get back to them. And don't worry about Sai, he is getting the same message right about now."

With that he once again grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand, "So...does it do anything cool?"

Exasperated, she pointed towards the door and pushed him out, relatively certain that her porch would be cleared of any unwelcome visitors. Otherwise, she would have heard the sound of ringing knuckles hitting flesh by now. Slamming the door behind him, she leaned against it feeling the dragon climb back up to perch on her shoulder now that the coast was clear. Sakura lifted the collar and looked down to see him staring at her with big bejeweled eyes. She sighed dropping her shirt and flopping face down on the bed. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled him on her sheets, she normally found his scent pleasant, but since the beginning of her tattoo, every scent had been driving her crazy. The moment she smelled Kakashi she had felt heat rocketing through her body...and that was just too weird to even think about. She looked forward to ripping all the bedding off tomorrow and washing it, but she was just too tired tonight. Sakura rolled over and flicked off the lamp on her bedside table, plunging the room back into darkness. She lay spread-eagle, allowing the breeze from the windows to wash over her still heated flesh.

A large crack from outside startled her as she remembered the storm raging in the sky overhead. The air in the room was stifling as nature waited for the powerful release that would bring her relief. Sakura almost felt like the air in the room was solid as the pressure built around her and the heat rose to an almost unbearable level. She rolled off the bed, dragged herself to the window, slid it open, and popped out the screen to allow her to dangle her legs off the casement.

"Are you going to hide in the bathroom all night?" she asked the presence she felt enter her apartment right as Kakashi had left.

He had been waiting for this opportunity and she had been wondering when he was going to reveal himself. Sai opened the door and slipped into the room, coming over to her side to stare out at the light show over their heads. He loomed over her with his exposed belly mere inches from her face. Sakura watched, fascinated, as moisture gathered on his warm flesh, a clear droplet gained momentum, and traveled south into his pants.

She appreciated the view and thinking this made her realize that she must still be under the effect of the dye, right? _'Of course she was, she had a huge dose of it. So it only made sense that she was still under it's control._'

She jumped as a bolt of lightening touched down not far from the park a few miles away, as if that was a signal, the heavens opened up, and the torrential downpour began. Sheets of water obscured all sight. The lights of the town could only be seen as blurs, as they too, were drowned in the onslaught. The temperature immediately dropped; the rain brought with it the first relief the town had in a month from the soaring temperatures and relentless sun. Sakura arched her back, her head pressed up against the wall behind her as she flapped the cool air up her shirt. Leaning over, she let the cascade of water drench her hair and trickle down her neck; quickly ducking back in as she felt the front of her shirt begin to get wet.

Finally she up at Sai to see him watching the front of her white t-shirt with her nipples puckered and pressed against the now translucent fabric. Her chest heaved as she felt his gaze like a stroke of his palm and her lips parted as she recalled the feel of those lips, tongue, and fingers on her erect nubs. Seeing her eyes darken and her face slacken, he slowly leaned over her and hovered over her mouth with his lips inches away from hers. Allowing her to pull away. Sakura's breathing grew rapid as she closed her eyes and just felt his presence above her.

Soft lips met and she opened her mouth immediately at the intrusion of his tongue. Her arms lifted and wrapped themselves around his neck bringing him down father into her body. Sai lay half on top of her as they balanced precariously in the window. His lips locked firmly on hers while his hands wandered inside her shirt to perky inviting breasts. They nearly tipped off the edge and he pulled her onto the bed. She felt his warm weight settle in on top of her and Sai's lips left hers to seek the sleek contours of her neck and shoulders.

She lay staring up at the ceiling as he concentrated on her sensitive neck leaving bites and bruises behind his fierce ministrations. Her hands grasped his shoulders and the back of his neck as she felt hot heavy breath against her skin. She could literally feel his excitement rise when he allowed himself to sink into the juncture of her thighs. Her fingers gripped tighter and the room was lit once more into ghastly relief. She remembered the predatory gaze in Sasuke's eyes while he stared at her with lightening cracking behind him.

_'Fuck Sasuke,_' she thought to herself, allowing her legs to come up around Sai's thighs, remembering his arrogant expression, how he stared at her with contempt curling his lip. She wondered what he would do if he found her right now, with her body wrapped around the man that lay on top of her. She pulled Sai up by his hair and stared into the dark eyes above her.

He stilled, feeling the weight of the decision in her body; feeling the tension drain from her, he gladly accepted the soft kiss she rubbed against his lips. He arched his back and pressed himself tight into her pelvis, letting her feel the scrape of his member against her mound. He grunted with satisfaction when she moaned and the tempo increased. To his surprise, she lifted her hips and ground back into him, sucking greedily on his tongue. The sharp rustle of clothing being thrown to the floor was punctuated by gasps and the sharp crack of thunder from outside.

"Sakura," he whispered into her neck, his fingers found her waistband. She arched her back lifting her hips off the bed as he pulled her pants down over her thighs and yanked them off. She heard them thump to the floor behind her as she was met by his warm naked belly coming down, making contact with her skin. It hadn't even felt this erotic in the afternoon. He, of course, had never removed his clothes. Only when they had been in the shower had she seen him like this. But, it was different when she could feel every inch of his skin sliding over hers. Sakura was broken from her train of thought as lips circled her nipple and sucked the warm nubbin deep into his mouth.

"Uhhh! Oh God, Sai!" she gripped him harder with her legs forcing him to grunt, her ankles met over his back. His cock was pressed hard into her belly, his mouth moved back to her lips, and they met in a warm wet kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance, she let her hand glide down his side, and reached between them to grasp his shaft. He reached around grabbing her wrist, lifting it above her head, and pinned it to the mattress. Her mind flashed back to a very similar scene from earlier and she moaned, bucking, it felt like lightening arched from her clit up into her belly. Her muscles clamped down in an effort to hold that feeling as long as possible.

Without her notice, both of her hands ended up above her head, lightly bound and held in place with a kunai. She could easily have pulled it out but that wasn't the point. He wanted her to know that he was too close to the edge to let her touch him. Sakura felt her body wind even tighter at the thrilling feeling of her bondage; scenes nearly forgotten from earlier drifted past her tightly closed eyes and she swore she could almost hear the sharp drone of the tattoo gun next to her ear.

"Buzzzzz," her eyes flew open and she stared in shock up into his smirking face; he had correctly interpreted her thoughts. She felt his body move into position above her and she threw her head back, sighing as he penetrated her for the first time. Discomfort soon passed and she relaxed into the warm tension of him stroking slowly into her wet canal causing the bed to shift to the movement of his thrusts.

In her excitement, she had pulled her hands lose, and she quickly buried them into Sai's hair. Her lips met with his as he started grinding into her harder. She responded by grinding back, finding the rhythm, and pushing her body up into his thrusts. Just when she found the most comfortable position his weight was suddenly gone and she felt herself being lifted and rolled onto her belly. She lay completely compliant as he lifted her hips and placed his hand on the back of her neck, shoving himself back into her from behind. She loved the feel of this position with his weight pressing down on her hips, his thrusting body now pounding into her. She bit the sheets and gripped her pillow with clenched fists as his hand found the tattoo, tickling the dragon, causing him to wiggle away from Sai's persistent fingers.

She didn't know how he could be grinding into her so hard and still play with the damn dragon, but the feeling was very interesting, to say the least. The dragon was running around her belly and over her breasts; Sai's hand following, rubbing against her skin, and tweaking her nipples in the process. His hand left the dragon alone to press hard into her lower back, grabbing her hips, and pulled her back into his thrusting hips. Sakura felt that tight spring inside finally burst, releasing a wave of dark weakness to spread from her belly out to every limb. She ground back on his cock, leaching every bit of pleasure from him. Sakura wailed in delight as if to drown out the noise of the storm still raging around them.

He felt the hard grip of her as wave after wave of intense heat and pressure passed over his cock, He groaned loudly, his mouth open, gasping for air as he let himself release. With short hard thrusts, he pumped himself into her warm sheath to slowly collapse on top of her. He lay there for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, feeling her gasp for her own breath he rolled to the side so she could get a full breath.

They lay until their panting slowly turned into long sighs and quiet respirations. Sakura left to go to the bathroom and he took the opportunity to wipe himself off with her shirt. (AN: He likes her, I didn't say he wasn't a bastard.) Sai watched as she pulled a fresh pair of panties into place and climbed into bed beside him. They lay close but not touching, staring out the window while the trees nearby thrashed and creaked in the gale force winds. He shivered at the moan of the wind flying through the eaves and finally to the chill of the room. He reached down and pulled up the discarded sheet, tucking it around their bodies before lifting his knees to wedge them in behind hers.

Sakura never said anything to him, just lifted her head when he placed his arm underneath. One hand reached up and tucked her hair in behind her ears before resting on her waist as they fell asleep watching the storm rage its way towards morning. A release...in more ways than one, as for what would happen next, Sakura didn't have a clue, but it didn't matter right now, at least until the storm ended...

A/N 6.5:  
Someone asked me today just WHO sai was and if it was an OC and i would like to add that no he isnt an original character he is a manga character. He will be apearing in the anime fairly soon (for all accounts, buut i have been proven wrong before by those damn fillers...SECOND SEASON?) So to the one who asked i will be sending you a pic fairly soon...as long as i remember.

So one thing I might add is all criticism is accepted in the spirit it was given…. enough said, if you don't understand what I just said well then that's sad.  
I'd like to add that everyone has opinions and while they are valuable if I accepted every little piece of advice then I would write like you, or like him, or like her, but I wouldn't write like me any more. So please keep your reviews consistent with the fact that I'm not going to change what or how I write based on an opinion. But I will change things based on fact…like there was a typo in the third paragraph or you are spelling so and so's name wrong (I did that for the longest time I spelled Sasuke as Sauske like they do in fullmetalpanic! Confusing right?)

So yea other then that  
I have one more bone to pick with you!  
WHERE ARE THE FANARTS! How come everyone else gets fanarts of their work and yet so far I have none? Someone had said they were going to try to make a doujinshi out of it and yet I hear nothing about that…don't you guys think that I deserve fanarts? Don't you guys LOVE me? WAAAA!

Also I can promise a nice one-shot to the person who pleases me the most between this chapter and the next, to be picked randomly by me. SO ha ha ha ! Let that incite you to review if nothing else will.  
I feel that this piece ha lost its flavor...like a piece of gum that has been chewed to much. Maybe this piece needs some serious revamping and a better idea of where it is going.


	7. My Art

AN: Welcome welcome! you are cordially invited to partake of this chapter of Ink me brought semi fresh to you. This chapter has a suggested soundtrack…for best quality I suggest you get these songs first and listen to them as you read. Especially the last song, if you don't listen to any other song then make it that one it will really help to set the mood for the finale paragraphs. If you object to the music I really don't care. just to let you know, you can still tell me it sucks but you've already got your answer to what I have to say about that 0.0.

Fiona apple "I know" (opening)  
Nickel creek "Reasons why"  
Fiona apple "Slow like honey"  
Snow patrol "Chasing cars" (the finale)

Other then that please enjoy my work that has taken SO long to come to you sorry summer isn't my best time for writing or anything…I just kind of get by. I have started work on all of my obligations and am half way through all of them but those of you who know me know I don't work that way. This chapter itself had to be started over and over several times and I have had quite a few problems with it. This is also an intro to my brand new beta! everyone say hello and give much love to Nacht, she has recently been doing some real work on all my stories cleaning up my mess a bit . so everyone please throw her some love cause she did a real good job.

**Chapter 7: My art**

Just as the last of the rain let up, Sai rolled away from the warm body lying next to him and reached for his pants crumpled on the floor. He stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and turned to look at the young woman on the bed. Her limbs, which had previously clutched at him like constricting tentacles, lay sprawled over the covers. He gave her side one last gentle pat and headed for the window. As he threw his leg over the ledge he was already making lists for all the things he would need...

Sakura lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, consciously ignoring the empty space beside her. In an hour she would have to drag herself out of bed and meet with her teammates for their regular training session. If that wasn't enough, she would rush to the hospital; after a quick shower and lunch, to spend the rest of her day in the trauma center dealing with **_every_ **ninja who over did it and thought they were dying... or reallyhadmade a good attempt at it. More ninja get seriously injured in training, even die, than they ever did on missions. I guess they just don't think it's **_that_ **dangerous.

She rolled over on her side and watched her digital clock flash 5:24 over and over. Soon it would be 5:25 and Sakura slowly counted off the seconds in her head. To sleep now would be impossible, but just as impossible, would be getting out of bed and starting her day this early. The tight ache in her lower body reminded her of the unforgettable actions of last night, just as the empty pillow beside her was one more reminder of the major stupidity of her decision. Sakura hung her foot off the end of the bed and jiggled it until the bed springs started to squeak in protest. Rolling onto her back, she flung the covers free and spread her legs allowing the cold air to cool her inner thighs. This was just one more step in preparation to get out of bed.

She watched as the sun slowly filtered into the room causing her furniture to become visible and separate from the darkness. Outside a bird began to sing, the high pitched warble grating on her too taunt nerves. A hiss and the scrape of scales alerted her to the fact that her small pet was now awake, he didn't really make noises but the hissing was one that she quickly learned to recognize. Sakura sat up and patted her belly, jumping with surprise when he came to settle on her stomach. His scales slowly glowing and puffing with every breath while he looked up at her with green glowing eyes.

"It's like having a pet." she smiled and scratched along his spine. He curled and writhed into the touch, having scales was itchy she had found, so she could imagine how itchy it was for him.

Having decided to use her free time to experiment, she let her chakra build on her fingertips before letting small traces sink into her tiny friend. She frowned and pouted when this seemed to produce no obvious results. Sakura tried again by pushing her chakra up through her stomach and into her skin. This was not something she had ever done before and she found that despite her manipulation skills, she just couldn't get her chakra to settle in one place across her skin.

But this had finally produced some results, her dragon seemed to swell and puff up, nearly losing contact with her skin as she concentrated on pushing out as much chakra as possible. In the end, she couldn't hold it and lost control of the power, instantly deflating the dragon who hissed and scooted around to her back as if burned... _well, that's a start at least._

_' I need to come up with a name for him, I can't just keep calling him 'dragon'. That gets a bit repetitive after too long.' _She flopped over onto her stomach and was amazed to find that nearly 30 minutes had gone by, leaving a mere 4 minutes before her alarm clock would decide to go off, shattering the quiet solitude of the morning. Sakura decided to be stubborn and watched the slow minutes tick by instead of just getting up and starting her day like she ought too.

Nearly 45 minutes later Sakura left her apartment, slamming and wedging the door shut after breaking her key off in the lock last night. She left a note for her mother asking that she contact a locksmith, and headed towards the old red bridge. Time had done little to change her village since she had been twelve years old. The only difference being Tsunade's noble visage now gracing the mountains above.

It gave her the creeps.

She rounded the corner and felt her whole body deflate when she saw that all three of her teammates were already waiting for her. It might seem weird that Sai was still a part of their team but the truth was, more often than not, Sakura was unavailable. More responsibility had been pushed on to her than ever at the hospital, to the point of putting her in charge of all the trauma units while everyone else was sent out on missions. Sai became her alternate and was required to train with the other four. Kakashi often declared the numbers to be even and his presence unnecessary, it was apparent why he was in favor of the arrangement.

It was just as well that Kakashi probably wouldn't show today, he had to have known that Sai had been hiding in her bathroom through half of his little speech to her. Just one more embarrassment to deal with this morning. Sakura walked over towards the middle of the bridge, somewhere between the battle line that had been drawn through the new and the old. She eased up as she noticed a little stomp in her step and had to remind herself to stop. _What respectable ninja stomps every time they are a little bit angry?_

"So, did Kakashi-sensei bother to leave us a work plan this morning?" A small scroll was thrown her way.

She read the morning's workout followed by their afternoon sparring with small smiley faces and puppy dog eyes randomly scrawled across the page, for his delight more than the reader's. For late afternoon entertainment, a group meditation session (Kakashi excluded) where he had noted that he felt team cohesion could use some work, and that group meditation sounded like just the trick. Which of course, meant that Sakura would try to meditate, Naruto would fall asleep, Sasuke would ignore everyone, and Sai would do everything in his power to break everyone's concentration while being an all around asshole. Sakura thought about it for a moment and then snickered grimly as she remembered her fateful encounter with her Sensei last night.

'_Two broken fingers sure could inconvenience some good porn time couldn't they? Well at least if I have to suffer he can put up with a litte inconvenience too.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After one marathon run/hike, followed by weight training, 1000 sit-ups, 1000 push-ups, and three hours of sparring; one would hope that the three of them would be too tired for this bullshit...but _**NO**, they're **NINJA**! _Sakura felt a wash of rage pass over her body as Sai resumed his low, slightly off-key, humming as he leaned into her side where he could not be dislodged, despite her attempts to remove him without actually resorting to violence. Naruto had just downgraded from ignoring and grimacing while trying to fall asleep to openly glaring at Sai. Sasuke had completely turned away from them and was currently staring unseeing into the hills. Naruto had thrown every nasty trick in the book at Sai today, including giving him two flat tires during their run.

Sasuke had been conspicuous in his extreme lack of emotion, especially after his little tantrum last night. Granted, it hadn't looked like one but that's what it was, a Uchiha hissy fit. Sakura considered herself well trained (by herself obviously) in every mood and nuance of Sasuke-ese...this was just _blank_ and it was frankly, driving her crazy.

When Sai changed notes to a slightly higher, even more annoying hum, she couldn't take it anymore and that's when it happened, right there in front of everyone, Sakura decided to have a rager of a tantrum. The type that is never forgotten in a small town like this, the kind of fit that would be considered the Mother Hissy fit of all hissy fits.

Although some of the older crowd who remembered Tsunade's younger years might have disagreed most knew, if you needed a good hissy fit there was no one who could throw them down quite like Sakura chan.

Standing up she threw down her backpack and proceeded to stomp it into nothing; during which she screamed a vast array of expletives that included the annual mating habits of donkeys, monkeys, and various other things that are unpronounceable to anyone who wasn't having the mother of all temper tantrums. When she turned to hitting a tree, her language degraded into grunts and half spoken phrases, as all thought processes shut down in the need to vent. Once the tree had been reduced to satisfactory smithereens, she looked over her work. The stomped pack. The various cuts across her hands and forearms. The shocked, faintly frightened looks. Sakura sat down on the grass and began to wail as if the world had come to it's end...she had had enough, Sakura couldn't take them, _**ANY**_ of them, _**ANYMORE!**_

When someone placed their hand on her shoulder to comfort and shush her, she wailed harder, until breathing itself became an imposition on her crying. She coughed and gasped as she mournfully tried to find air to support the newest phase of her tantrum. Sakura finally slumped over in the grass and grabbing handfuls of dirt and grass, ground her face into the soil. Continuing her ear piercing banshee wail the whole time.

"Sakura-chan, please! You have to stop crying!" interspersed with "What's wrong with her _NOW_?" followed by the dry remark "I think she must be on the rag"

_...who ever said that last remark was surely gonna die as soon as she could find the air and strength to support the limbs that would grind them, ALL of them, into dust._

Sakura couldn't remember how long she lay there, the storm of weeping had passed as quickly as the real storm of the night before. She lay face down in the debris of her fit and hiccuped occasionally. She put a hand beside her face pulling away wet, somewhat snotty hair away from where it had been stuck, obscuring her vision. She looked over to see Sai sitting underneath a tree some distance away, watching her as his pen moved across the sheet of paper with a slight scratching sound as the nib dragged across the heavy paper.

"Are you about done or should I look for cover?" he asked sardonically.

When she moved to sit up he playfully covered his face with his sketch pad and arms, supposedly warding off her next attack. Sakura drug herself over next to him and put her head down on his shoulder as she sniffled. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket to begin mopping up the worst of the damage on her face.

"I do-_hic_-don't think th-_hic _that's very funny." she got out as she curled up practically in his lap but not quite, for her own preservation. She had to gulp twice before she could go on, when she felt that her voice was under control. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Ran away and I don't blame them. You probably cleared out every other person within a ten mile radius." he smiled at her and beckoned her with a negligent hand, lifting an arm to make room for her under his shoulder. "I should probably look for cover too but you just don't scare me that much."

He rubbed the dirt off the end of her nose with his thumb then ignored her as he went back to the sketch pad. Sakura relaxed into the scritch scritch of the pen across paper.

"I need a shower." she remarked to no one in particular, not making any move just yet to get up.

"Lets go back to my place. I have something I want to show you."

Sakura hesitated, not really caring for the situation but compromised by promising to run over to his place later, after she went home for her shower. He was gone with a quick seal and a flash and she trudged over to her newly flattened pack. Sakura grimaced at the sound of broken equipment inside...

_That had been a new canteen too. _

The door to her apartment had yet to be replaced so she had to push against it with her body feeling like a boneless wreck. It took everything she had left to just get through the door and throw her things into a corner on her way to the bathroom. After her upset, her feelings had faded into a dull sort of hurt that she couldn't help but poke at, like a sore tooth. The shower was a blessed relief and seem to bring life back into her muscles along with the strength to get dressed. She sat on the bed and contemplated going to Sai's, it took a full 20 minutes of sitting on the end of the bed staring into nothing before she was able to do it, but in the end, she got up and out the door.

She walked the mile and a half to his apartment, leaning heavily on the handrails to get to his door, fortunately, she didn't have to knock. The door was flung open by Sai, who immediately turned back into the apartment, and headed into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten?"

Sakura shook her head no as she slumped onto the couch and watched Sai carry out a heaping bowl of white rice, some pickled radish, and a side of stir-fried leeks. It looked like that was it for dinner. Sakura managed to sit up to grab the bowl of rice he handed to her before taking her turn to ladle the leeks on top and place a few radishes to the side. Saying a quiet grace, they dug in; Sakura unable to talk and Sai unwilling to.

Later, after letting Sai take her plate, she curled up on the sofa and stared through the blinds as the sun made it's final descent across the sky, day leeching into darkness. A light came on in the room as Sai wandered around touching small mementos, picking them up and then carefully replacing them. He ended up by her side and stood next to her, staring down with his unblinking stare. Unnerved, she reached over and whacked him in the thigh as proof of her displeasure.

Hands tunneled into her hair as her face was reluctantly turned up to his and she glared hatefully back into the dark irises that seemed to want to catch and hold on to her. Sakura felt herself tear up and she looked away. Sai's hands drifted down till he was loosely holding the ends of her hair in his hands, rubbing them together to get a feel for the silkily texture between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning over to her ear he brought one strand up to rub it against his lips then into the side of her neck in a gentle nuzzling caress.

Sakura threw her arms around his shoulders and hung on tight, willing the tears away and determined that she would not, under any circumstances, cry again today. She had probably lost all credibility in front of Naruto and Sasuke but Sai understood. He might not show emotion but that was because he understood it too well. He might not know how to comfort her but he didn't really need to, none of them did, they just needed to act normal damn it! Every thing needed to be normal again then everything would be fine, _just fine damn it!_

She pushed Sai away and cuddled back into the couch as he backed away. "You said that you had something for me to see?"

He raised his eyebrows, turned, and walked back into the bedroom. When she didn't jump off the couch, he turned and looked at her till she slowly got off the couch and followed him. Sakura was glad to look over and see that the sheets and comforter had been replaced; no longer stained with ink and blood. She heard him flick a switch and turned to look at the canvases messily stacked up against the wall. She looked over at his easel where he had been standing.

She walked closer and gasped in shock when she saw the beginning of the drawing. It was raw and not even half completed, but she could immediately see how beautiful it would be with the full exacting lines that had been placed with such deft precision. Sai was an artist driven to great work.

It was of a woman lying naked in a bed, half covered in a sheet that pooled around her loins, leaving her breasts bare. She could see the ink that covered her body in partial splatter as she arched her back off the bed with her arms flung above her head...like a woman greeting her lover, Her hands had just been cut away from the headboard the leather still attached to the wrists.

Sakura realized that the woman in the picture could only be her and she gasped in shock as vivid images of the day before came back to her forcing her body to tighten and heat to pool low in her stomach as her ut

Sakura realized that the woman in the picture could only be her and she stared in shock as the vivid images of yesterday came back to her, forcing her body to tighten and heat to pool low in her stomach while her uterus contracted. The background of the painting was the only part that had been filled in with color so far. The bed and sheets were a sumptuous ruby red, a sharp contrast to the one foot that had been painted in light peaches and creams. It would be a masterpiece.

She reached out her hand, as if to trace the woman lying exposed across the page but Sai caught it before she could damage the fragile paint. He kissed her fingers and pulled her into his body, leading Sakura over to the bed, kissing her neck and ear as he carefully unzipped her top. Sakura could only stare at herself over his shoulder and let Sai undress her.

Fingers came up to tweak her nipples and she shivered as they were exposed to the cooler air of the room. Only to be replaced by a warm mouth. Sakura gasped and arched her back as she grabbed his silky hair, holding him to herself while his fingers worked on the snaps to her skirt. After long moments, his hand tunneled into her panties to find her wet and needing, it only took a small push on Sai's part to get her to lay down on the bed and accept him on top of her.

Their kisses were slow and unhurried, neither spoke or even made noises, just the wet smacking of lips and faint squeal of bed springs as he ground down into her hips. Sai lay on his elbows above her slowly teasing her body until it was fully inflamed. Every nerve ending was a screaming bundle of pleasure. Sakura arched her body into his every touch, allowing her mind to loosen from it's moorings and flow into his magic hands and lips and tongue. He pulled her hands above her head and gently spread her legs slightly apart, cocking one leg out to the side just so. She felt him rip the covers off the end of the bed and he pulled the sheet laying beneath her down to her feet. Sakura lay back , not surprised when the sheets underneath turned out to be deep ruby red. She watched as Sai slowly tucked and pinned it around her body, just as it was drawn in the sketch. She relaxed and lay back while his fingers ghosted over her skin almost negligently.

Sai walked over to his easel, sat down, and stared at her as he began gathering paints without needing to look. Sakura blinked her eyes, relaxed, as she looked over at him, knowing not to move and continued staring in stillness for as long as he felt it was necessary.

Sakura let the subtle sound of the brush stroking across the canvas seduce her. She felt her body contract as he shifted in his seat, knowing that he was looking at her. Discovering her flaws, every blemish, every pout and distortion that wracked her. All of it fell on the canvas and Sakura couldn't care. She rolled her hips and arched her back when she felt him look at her, she moaned and thrashed her head into the pillows because she knew that was what Sai wanted

But it wasn't enough...it didn't feel like enough to her and try as she may, it just wasn't good enough. She started to whine in frustration and nearly cried when she heard him get up. Sakura was disappointed in herself...this was the only thing she had to do and she had failed at it. But she had promised herself that she would not cry anymore tonight.

Sakura moaned and whined again when she felt Sai's tongue and mouth encircle her breast, once more pulling the nipple strongly into his mouth. She thought she might have bruises there in the morning but it felt like heaven. She cried out loudly when she felt her wrists grasped in his hand and the cord gently..almost lovingly, wrapped around her wrists and finally attached to the headboard. Sakura did cry then.

She cried in relief, she cried in ecstasy, and she cried because she knew now that she needed this... she was addicted. But she was quiet and their ears did not hurt this time. Sai's lips came down, brushing across the moisture. When Sakura tested the bonds and felt them hold fast, biting into her skin with the pressure, she could truly relax and allowed her body to feel the heat and pleasure... to feel contained and free at the same time. She closed her eyes, arching again, but this time she felt the whole new thrill of the cords pulling her wrists, and she felt the wetness covering her thighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had lasted for hours but Sakura never felt it, every minute spent there had only increased the tension in the wire coiled inside her body. Each stroke of the brush across the paper felt like a brush across her skin. She felt like Sai had painted her in light without even touching her. Soon enough, when the light on the easel went out, she heard the quiet footsteps cross the room, and weight dipped the bed down into total blackness one knee coming to either side of her body. When he let his lips linger over her belly button she nearly lost consciousness from the sudden shock of power surging into her loins. Sai moved over her and Sakura surrendered the last bit of herself to him, letting him make love to her for hours.

Building up every orgasm and crashing down onto her with a hard slam, only to be built up for the next, and the next and the next. Her body was an endless wave of release after release with little or no effort on his part. A flick of her nipple or a twist of a thumb and she would arch and cry out until he was forced to gag her. Sakura didn't care...she loved it and she wanted it more than anything.

To touch her all over would have been too much, it was subtle and it was seductive. Each part was played with the lightest of fingers, the most tender of kisses, and in the end, when his body entered hers, it seemed to last forever. Sakura barely had time to wonder how one night could last so long before he would thrust forward in a long slow arc that drove her hard into the headboard. The bed springs squealed and groaned in protest as he finally took her, kissing her throat and face all the while.

"Sakura, look at me." he whispered into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes and they kissed as he came down in a slow push that forced her into the wall behind her. Their lips met and parted as he drew away, mashing together once more as he grabbed her hips to tilt her up for better penetration and drove into her. She buried her face into his neck, grabbing his shoulders and holding on for dear life. He nails left small half moons in his back as her world came apart in bursts of light and color.

Sakura lay in the silence that followed their lovemaking and realized how appropriate that term was. She had never, in her life, felt this loved. Sai might not love her for all the right reasons, but he _did _love her. He wanted her and for Sakura, that was enough. She would be his art, his model. She would pose and submit to any indignity for him.

She would become his muse.

In the early hours of the morning, she lay on her side as he lay beside her. She looked at the portrait of her that was becoming discernible while another dawn fell across the town. The deep ruby red, the small teeth tearing into a lip made crimson by kisses, the arch of the back and the creamy light of flesh in the darkness drew the eye. She had once heard a good painting described as something that could produce a light all its own, that could shift in mood and flavor depending on how much light you used, that's what this one looked like.

It was beautiful, no, it was more than that. It was lovely, instead of a tawdry sprawl of limbs and sex, Sai had painted his love for her. Illuminating her breasts and face, not to draw attention to them but to show admiration and longing. He called it The Carnal Lady.

Sakura thought it was appropriate. Of course the woman on the canvas wasn't her, but it was nice to pretend. She could look at it and remember what it felt like to BE that woman for tonight. When she was with Sai, when she was his model, she could become these objects he made. Whether it was the lady in the painting or the dragon, it excited her and scared her. It was a strange power he had over her.

He had told her the meaning of the painting as they lay in bed, rubbing their legs back and forth with pleasure against the silk sheets. Sakura was shocked to hear all of this after the mind blowing intimacy.

"Sakura, come back tomorrow. Come back every day. There are so many things I want to draw, I want to draw every part of you. Don't shut me out...don't go away."

Sakura had never heard this vulnerability in Sai's voice before and she thanked the darkness of the room as she ran her fingers down his chest, circling his nipple.

"I will." she sighed as he kissed the top of her hair. Saying no to him would have been impossible. She knew she could not have found this pleasure with Sasuke. Sai knew her in ways she had never known herself. She smiled in contentment thinking about it. They had continued to talk of everything and nothing until exhaustion had left them both worn out and stupid and then nothing else needed to be said.

Sakura smiled as she stroked the fingers laying across her stomach, the tips faintly dyed red. She rubbed her back into his chest as warm breath ghosted over the nape of her neck. She didn't worry that she might never escape his whims, she was beyond caring. It didn't matter what the rest of them thought. She would come to him and be a slave to his lust...a slave to his art until they both found new inspiration. Till then, he would be the master painter of her body and she would be his muse.

XXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXX

A final note from the author:  
Yes it is indeed the final chapter...no sorry kids a story needs to end somewhere, at this point I don't even see room for a secondary arc. But don't worry I will continue to slowly provide my fabulous works to you free of charge.

Now I would like to suggest that any people who find them selves easily offended look away right now...or if you find yourself easily offended and you find that you kind of like the feeling and you like to start pissing contests with authors just for the hell of it, by all means go ahead. I kinda enjoy it

I can make no explanations or excuses for my love of Evanessence...yes they are juvenile and repetitive and its not like im EMO i am actually a pretty happy and open person. So that leaves the question that if you don't like them how is that my problem?

Also i happen to enjoy sex toys and so do the million of Americans who go to porn stores, lingerie stores, passion parties, and order online. how can you really object to a million dollar industry that gets its money from selling rubber phalluses? That just sounds smart to me.

Did you know that the first dildoes were actually found in Doctors offices? yea it was a contraption that looked like a wand hooked up to a drill press...I kid you not, and more often then not they ran on gas and some of them even with a bicycle. Women would go to the doctor and it was considered a legitimate treatment for hysteria and general mental instability. how bout them apples? so don't knock it...its doctor tested and approved.

well just cause this is the finale does not mean your not allowed to review! I want to have reviews from some of you who have read this story from the beginning and have never reviewed! I want to hear your THOUGHTS! i want to feel your PAIN! most of all i want your love...my god I'm such an attention WHORE.

With Love  
Krickitat


	8. A Final Word

This is my last and final authors note in regards to this story not another chapter...if you arent interested please just take a look att he fan art and then you have my best wishes and my hopes that you find great stories.

I have been asked by several people to do a second arc to this story and all i have to say is...thats a big maybe...ill think about it.

I also wanted to give you guys a chance to look at the fan art that was lovingly done for this story from people who understand that i was just joking around and that i appreciate any and all efforts.

By mishuku at DevArt

WWW DOT deviantart DOT com/ deviation/ 43025807/  
WWW DOT deviantart DOT com/ deviation/ 43025891/

By: LoveLessLover

WWW DOT deviantart DOT com/ deviation/ 38352778/

And a NEW one by DemonicShade

www DOT deviantart DOTcom/ deviation/ 49948968/ 

I have taken out the final part of this authors note for several reasons

I purposly did not add the name or the place of the dissapproved list for one reason...i have a great distaste for flames in any form it does no good to provide you her name for that reason alone. I know you mean well so im not blaming anyone or pointing anyone out in particular but thats the reason why

I wont let someone go to her site and flame her or her works over this...it is a SETTLED issue and anything more would just be to much and not something that i encourage in any way. But I would like to thank you for all your support and your encouraging comments

And as for leafy i only hope that she can take heart and continue writing i would like nothing more then for her to regain what joy she first found in writing and providing amazing fan fiction there isnt enough good writiers out there and she was one of the best, all i can say is that we miss her and hope she will one day want to continue with her writing. Till then i will be patient, and hope you guys will afford her the same courtesy.

wink wink might even get a collab out of her yet


End file.
